The present invention relates to a method of and to an apparatus for applying liquid adhesives to running webs or strips of wrapping material which is used in the tobacco processing industry, particularly for the making of rods which contain fillers of smokable material and/or filter material for tobacco smoke.
At the present time, liquid adhesive is applied to one side of a running web of cigarette paper, filter paper, tipping paper or a similar wrapping material which is used in the tobacco processing industry by employing a driven applicator roller, an idler applicator roller or one or more nozzles which discharge sprays of liquid adhesive. A drawback of such conventional procedures is that the application of adhesive cannot be carried out with a very high degree of accuracy, especially if the web is advanced at a high speed.